charmedrebornfandomcom-20200213-history
Cory Halliwell
Cory Halliwell-Gibson was born to Dejiah Halliwell and Victor Bennett on February 10, 1973. He’s a light skin, brown eyed , short haired man , He’s married to his whitelighter, Cayden Gibson. Cory has four children , he has three with Cayden and a older son with Michael. Like him Cory’s children are witches but the last three are half- whitelighter because of their father Cayden and his oldest son is half-demon due to Michael being his father. Cory is known to be the strongest Charmed One and somewhat the matriarch of the Halliwell Family. As a witch and Charmed One, Cory has also developed a number of magical powers which include Molecular Immobilization, Molecular Combustion, and Molecular Acceleration. He has the basic powers of a witch which is, Casting Spells, Scrying for lost objects or people, and Brewing potions. As a Charmed One, Cory can also access the Power Of Four which is the collective power of him and his siblings Collin Halliwell, Trinitee Halliwell & Jazzlyn Halliwell. Cory is the owner of a very well known restaurant named Halliwell's, he opened this restaurant in 2008 due to the closing of his nightclub MC4 which he named after his four children Michael, Cayden, Caleb & Calea Early Life Cory was born to Dejiah Halliwell and Victor Bennett on February 10, 1973. He is the middle Child of four kids Collin , Trinitee, and Jazzlyn. He was born with the Wiccan gift of Molecular Immobilization. On November 2nd, 1975 Cory and his oldest brother , Collin , welcomed their sister Trinitee into this world. Later, after Trinitee arrived, Grandma Ayan bound their powers to protect them from a demon to whom their mother promised their powers. To make sure they were safe, Grandma Ayan erased all magical memories from their mind causing them to forget about all magic existing. 'Cory graduated from Golda Meir High School in 1992 but didn't have the confidence to go away to college. Eventually, he graduated from banking school and became an accountant even though his real dream was to be a chef . On October 7, 1998 Trinitee came home from New York after being away for six months. On that night, Trinitee read a spell that reawakened the powers of the three siblings. Becoming a Charmed One ' ''' Collin and Cory did not wanna believe Trinitee when she told them they were witches. Cory discovered that he had the power to freeze time (later finding out that his powers work through the manipulation of molecules ), when he froze his boss during a dinner tasting which soon made him believe his younger sister . At first Cory was confused about being a witch and he hated it. He wasn't sure if his powers where good or bad so he tried his hardest to keep his powers down the most he could; however he couldn't fully control his freezing power and often froze the scene out of fear or when he began to panic. Trinitee convinced Cory that he was a good witch telling him that he’s the most caring person she knew, although Cory still not sure if he was truly good went to a local church. When he stepped inside he was sure he was good because he was not struck by lightning. Quitting Quake and Opening P3 '''Cory constantly worked double shifts and he was very unhappy with his job and his boss, which is why he decided to quit Quake and chase after his dreams of owning his own restaurant. Cory felt opening a restaurant would be too risky and so he opted for a nightclub instead. While looking for a place, an old building formerly known as “The Industrial Zone”, caught his eye. Collin told him it was a great spot for the club also, saying that he often used to go to that club after work. With the help of his three siblings Cory got a loan and brought the club. He then named it MC4 which stands for his four children Michael Jr, Cayden Jr , Caleb , Calea . MC4 was off to a rough start, the first few nights didn't attract many people and Cory was in the red. Collin contacted someone from the bank to help pay off the loan although, when Cayden had put a spell on Jeff Carlton, who was the manager of a popular rock-band called Dishwalla the club was “put on the map” .